Setting Sun
by sagecullen
Summary: Setting sun is what I think is going to happen in Breaking Dawn. enough said. Remember I am 13 so please give me a chance people say I am really good. REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. Sadly....... :' Tear....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Setting

Sun

By: Sage Monnett

Chapter One

Getting Ready

"Bella" Alice sang. "You're getting married today! You know what that means!"

I groaned. "Alice…" I sat up and looked at the clock. It was only eight in the morning. To early.

" There's no point in arguing with me you know." She giggled quietly.

I didn't even have to think about it to know that she was right. Alice was always right of course.

"Fine" I said sourly. " But at least let me get dressed and eat first.

" Okay!" She said, her voice full victory. She could be easy to please at times. She walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a deep blue lace tank top. "Here, change into these, you'll want to be comfortable"

" Alice not to spoil your fun or anything but these aren't the most comfortable clothes."

"Fine" She mumbled. " You chose out your clothes."

" Okay" I walked over to my closet and picked out a pair of black sweats. "But if it will make you happy I'll wear the tank top."

" Okay!" She decided.

I pulled of my pajamas and slipped on the sweats and tank top. I crouched down to reach my slippers and pulled them on quickly. I stood up and walked to the door. I looked back at Alice.

" Are you coming?" I asked

"No, not right now but I'll be there in a minute. I think that it would be better if I went through the front door so I don't scare Charlie." She said.

" Your right" I answered.

I turned back to the door and walked out of the room. Charlie was sitting in his chair. He looked uncomfortable.

" Hey Bells" He called "How did you sleep"

I couldn't tell him that Edward came over like he did every night and that I got about one hour of sleep before Alice woke me up.

" Fine" I lied. I was getting better at lying. Sometimes even Edward believed me.

"That's great," he said. I could tell that a talk was coming up and I braced myself for it.

" So you're getting married today" He sounded uncomfortable

" Yep!" I tried to sound as enthusiastic as I could. I didn't really want to get married yet but I knew that I had to if I wanted to be in Edwards's world. The only thing that I truly wanted. To be a vampire

" So are you exited?" He asked.

" Yep!" I said. Someone rapped lightly on the door and I immediately knew that it was Alice. I sighed in relief. I ran to the door and Alice was waiting quietly. " Thank you! You just saved me from a very long and uncomfortable conversation with Charlie!"

" Maybe I should leave you two alone for a while…" She teased.

"No!" I answered quickly. I knew that she was teasing but I didn't want her to change her mind. I knew Alice to well. She could change her mind easily.

" I was just teasing you know." She replied.

" I know you were," I said.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. " Have you eaten yet?" She asked.

" Nope," I answered. " I'm only human you now. I can't really eat in 2 minutes."

" Not for long." She whispered. " Soon you'll be a just like us."

" Yeah I will, huh?" I breathed. Just thinking of the idea of being like Edward, a vampire, made butterflies flutter around rapidly in my stomach.

" Well go ahead and eat!" She shooed me away. " I don't have all day!"

I quickly turned around and walked toward the kitchen. I grabbed a package of pop tarts and put them in the toaster. Then I walked over to the living room.

" Do you want anything, Dad?" I asked

" No thanks Bella" He replied warily. " I already ate"

" Okay" I called. That was strange, I thought, usually I made breakfast for him on Saturdays. Maybe he was just getting used to the fact that I would be gone now that I was getting married. I shrugged. I turned back to the kitchen and the pop tarts flew out of the toaster telling me that they were done. I put them on a plate and sat down at the table. I sighed and bit down on to one of the pop tarts. The bright red filling oozed out of it reminded me of blood. I tossed it in the garbage can and got myself a bowl of cereal instead. I hurried to eat it. I wanted to get this day over with. After I was done I ran over to Alice who was to my surprise sitting at gushing out her plans for the wedding. He was listening intently.

" Alice" I called. " Im ready"

She stood up and walked over to the front door.

" Bye Charlie" She called.

" Bye Alice!" He answered. " Bye Bella"

" See you later dad" I yelled back.

We walked out to her car. I climbed into the passengers seat and buckled my seatbelt. By the time I was buckled Alice was already buckled and calling someone on the phone.

"Hey Edward!" She said, Her voice musical. She paused for a minute. " Yes she's here. She knew that she had to chance in arguing with me." She laughed and I could just imagine what Edward looked like then. Knowing him and how exited he w as for our wedding he was probably glowing. I couldn't wait to see him.

" Alright" She groaned. "But you cant see her when we're get her all ready."

I glared at her. "I don't care if Edward sees me or not!"

She glared back and then sighed. " It is your wedding." Then to Edward. " She's being difficult about you not seeing her so I guess you can. Just not when we put on the dress."

I could tell that Alice wasn't going to compromise anymore so I sighed in defeat.

Alice glared at me again. " You'll live." She cleared her throat. " Okay we'll see you in a minute." She snapped the phone shut with visible frustration. " I don't see why you cant just wait to see Edward until 5 o clock tonight."

" I want him there with me at all times" I answered simply. " I want this to be as unofficial as possible"

" I know." She sighed. "I understand that"

We turned into the unmarked driveway of the Cullen's house. I jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and ran up the front steps. As soon as I got there Edward opened up the door and pulled me into his arms. I sighed and he looked down at me with anxious eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes soft.

" Just nervous I guess" I replied.

He chuckled. " Alright then, Lets go"

I sighed again and this time he just laughed. I think he knew that I didn't want Alice treating me like a doll again. Although I knew that getting ready with Edward there wouldn't be so bad.

We walked through the door and Alice was waiting. I hadn't seen her come in. " Come on Bella!" She said joyfully. " We have alot of work to do to you."

I scowled. " Fine."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. To my frustration Edward joined in too.

" You go ahead Alice." Edward said still laughing. "We'll be right there"

" Alright" And then she was gone.

He pulled me up so that I was cradled in his arms, close to his ice cold chest. I sighed contentedly.

"Ready?" He asked. His eyes were full of excitement.

" What's you definition of 'ready'? I asked.

He laughed. "Lets go."

We raced up the stairs, to Alice's room size bathroom. It was covered in every kind of beauty product there was. I groaned. " God, Alice!"

" I dont know what you'll need." She said defensively.

Edward set me down on a soft stool that was about the height of Alice's shoulders. I knew that this would take a long time and I braced myself for it.

Alice circled around me. "Hmmmmmm," she mumbled. "Where to start..."

She then gathered up all her cosmetics and put them in a line. She picked up a small glass bottle and popped off the lid. I decided not to pay attention to what she did to my face. Instead I decided that I would just talk to Edward.

" So..." I trailed off. Edward's eye's where on me. His eyebrows knit together.

" Are you alright?" He asked for the second time that day.

" I'm fine." I replied. "Just nervous."

" Me too" He admitted. " Oh! By the way..." He trailed off this time. Then a huge grin spread on his face. "What kind of car would you like?"

I glared. "No car."

"Your getting one if you like it or not" He said, still grinning hugely.

" Bella!" Alice said. "Close your eyes!"

I reluctantly pulled my eyes off of Edward and closed them. I felt a small brush glide across my eyelids softly.

After Alice was done with the first eye I heard Edward catch his breath. I opened my eyes and jerked my head to face him directly.

"Bella!" Alice cried. She sounded almost mad. Then I realized that she wasn't done with my eyes.

"Ooops!" I gasped. " Sorry!"

When I looked up at her, her gaze was on Edward not me. She looked suspicious for some reason.

"Edward..." Alice began.

" Sorry Alice, I couldn't help it." He was sincere. I was confused.

" What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

" Edward." Alice sneered. "Decided that it would be fun to take a peek of you in your wedding dress."

I glanced up at him in shock. I didnt think that Edward would ever do that to something that Alice had been planning for so long.

" As I said." He retorted. " I am very sorry. That was uncalled for."

" Yes" Alice said. " It was"

I broke in. " Does that mean that Edward can stay even while I have my dress on?" Anyone could hear the hope in my voice.

" NO!" Alice snapped and I flinched. She didnt usually talk like this. " We will do this my way. Your wedding will be perfect."

"Alice" Edward warned," Bella has a say on this too. Not just you."

" I know" She said. " Im sorry, I just want this to be perfect"

"Alice." I broke their argument.

"Yes" she answered curtly.

" We'll do this your way." I said slowly.

They both looked at me shocked. They knew that I wanted Edward there the whole time. So that I could make this as unofficial as possible.

" Are you sure about that, Bella?" Edward asked. His eyes smoldered and I lost my train of thought.

"Ummmmm..." I focused to get my mind onto the topic that they were questioning me on. "Oh! Yes I'm sure"

" Really?" Alice asked. All the traces of anger gone. Instead her voice was filled with happiness.

" Yes" I replied, not looking at Edward, fearing that I might get momentarily distracted or something. "Edward needs time to get ready too."

"You have a point" Alice said. " Well Edward there you go! You need to get out-"

I cut her off. " As long as it's alright with Edward" I stole a glance at him and he looked worried.

Alice groaned and before she could turn around to ask him, He answered." Whatever Bella wants, I agree to."

Alice beamed. "Thank you!" She squealed. Then she turned to get a wet wash cloth so that she could wash the make-up off my face.

"You dont need to give into her you know" Edward said softly.

"I know" I answered. "But you really will need to get ready."

He laughed. "How long do you think that it will take me to get ready?"

I frowned. "Not that long. But I dont want Alice to be mad at me. And I really dont mind."

It was his turn to frown. " Alright" He said scrutinizing my face. "If thats what you want"

I smiled. I didnt really want him to leave, I just wanted to be on good terms with Alice today.

"Thanks Edward." I replied.

Alice walked back into the room with a apple in one hand and a washcloth in the other. " Are you hungry yet? She asked.

"No" I answered. "Maybe later though."

She smiled. "Alright."

She set the apple down on a small table right by my side. Then she turned to me and began to scrub the make-up off my face gently.

"So you never asked one of my earlier questions..." Edward trailed off.

"What question?" I asked curiously.

He grinned. "What car?"

I scowled. "I dont want a car."

"Your getting one." He laughed. "I dont care if I have to pick you up and stuff you in the drivers seat."

I looked into his eyes and they were amused. He was having fun. I wasn't, I was getting irritated and he could tell. But I knew Edward well enough that I knew he would do what he said.

"Hmmpp" I knew I had no chance in winning.

"If your not going to choose a car then Im going to choose it for you." He threatened.

I thought about that. I didnt think it was a bad idea.

"Go ahead." I challenged, He knew me well enough to know what kind of car I would like.

"Alright" He said. I could tell that he was happy that I had given in. " I'll choose the car. Dont worry it will be _fast. _

I sighed. "If that makes you happy."

He laughed. "It does."

Alice broke in. "Finally!"

I didnt know if that was a reaction to the deal me and Edward had just made about the car or something else.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"All done with your make-up!" She replied. "Now we have to do your hair!"

Edward and I both rolled our eyes in unison.

I felt Alice take chunks of my hair and roll them in the curling iron. "Your going to look GREAT Bella." She emphasized the word great.

I laughed. "If you say so Alice."

She laughed along with me and Edward joined in too.

It was silent after that for a long while. I was deep in my thoughts of the wedding.

"Done!" Alice announced.

My head snapped up. I hadn't noticed that I had it down. Edward looked at me.

"Edward! You need to get out now!" Alice shooed him away with a flick of her wrist.

He stood up."Alright" He said calmly. "I'll see you soon Bella."

"Kay" I said smiling.

He leaned down to press his ice cold lips to mine. "You look amazing." He whispered. His cool breath tickled my ear.

"Thanks." I whispered back. He straightened and walked out the door, stealing another wistful glance in my direction.

"Time for the dress!" Alice said excitedly. She danced over to her closet to take out the ivory dress.

I stood up and stretched. My legs were stiff from sitting down all that time. My stomach growled and I took the apple with me as I walked towards Alice. She handed me the dress. "Remember to unzip the back and step into it. I dont want you ruining your hair." She warned me.

"Ok." I said, taking a bite of the apple before setting it down again.

"No looking until I come back in!" Alice said severely. " I want to see your face!" Then she left the room.

I peeled off my sweats and tank top to replace it with the dress. I followed Alice's instructions about unzipping the back. Just like her, I didn't want to mess up my hair. When I tried zipping it, I only got halfway before my arms couldn't pull it up anymore."Alice!" I called. "I need help!"

She was there before I finished my sentence. "What?"

"Zipper." I explained.

She laughed and zipped it up all the way. "There you go."

"Thanks" I said laughing with her.

I noticed that she had changed. Instead of the jeans and bright yellow t-shirt, she had a off-white dress. It was plain but it flowed just right for her pixie-like figure. It was strapless and only went down alittle past her knees. The only design on it was some gold embroidered in the seams. She had white flats on.

She walked back to the closet to pull out my veil. I picked up the apple and took a couple bites. When she came back, she stood right behind me so that she could put the vintage veil on my head. Then she lead me to a full-size mirror with her hands on my shoulders.

When she dropped her hands I gasped. The person looked nothing like me. The dress, white satin fell gracefully to the floor. Thousands of glittering crystals glittered off the torso. The veil, with a small,glittering tiara holding the vintage lace together was beautiful. My hair was in a high bun, so I couldn't see all of it because of the veil. But loose curls were visible, framing my face softly. My face was a stranger to me. Alice had lightly tinted my cheekbones with a soft pink. My eyes had a gold shimmer with a little bit of white at the edge. The bottom of my eyes was lightly traced with a black pencil. With all the mascara, my eyelashes were longer then usual. My lips were just glossy, nothing flashy to my relief.

"Wow" I whispered.

" I did well" She giggled. "Admit it"

"You did" I said in awe. I looked like something like a model in a magazine. I was amazed at what she had done to me.

"I know!" She said, clapping her hands. She looked at the clock and gasped." It's four forty-five! We have to get going!"

She ran, once again to her closet appearing with a shoe-box. "Your going to need shoes."

"What kind of shoes are you making where this time?" I scowled. The last time that she got me shoes was at the prom and those in my opinion a deathtrap. I wasn't known for walking in high heels.

"You'll be fine" She said brusquely. She opened the box and to my great horror, They were the same design from prom. The only differences were that they had an extra half of an inch heel and they were an off white.

"ALICE!" I shouted." I cannot wear those!"

"Why not?" SHe asked offended.

" You of all people should know why!" I said exasperated. " I can hardly walk on a flat surface in tennis shoes, and now your trying to make me wear heels!"

"Dont worry!" She soothed me. "You'll be fine!"

"Fine" i snapped. "But if I fall I'll know who to blame.

"Ok" She said laughing.

I threw off my flip-flops and replaced them with the dangerous siloetto heels. I strapped them up glad that I got to wear two instead of one this time. Because of the James incident I had to wear a cast on one of my legs. Hence the one shoe. I stood up and wobbled alittle, Alice caught and steadied me automatically.

"Thanks" I said.

"Your welcome" She replied.

She swept me up in her arms and ran out into the garage. The porshe was the only car left, and she set me down in the passenger's side easily.

"I thought you couldn't ride the porshe around Forks" I said suspiciously.

"I'm not." She smiled. "But today I can"

"Why?" I asked confused.

"After the wedding I am going to L.A." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh!" I said surprised."Why?"

She laughed. "I'm going shopping and no one else wants to go with me"

"I can't" I said.

"Oh, I know that!" She laughed again. "It's your wedding day! of course not! You need time with Edward today."

I sighed in relief. "Yeah"

She laughed. I looked out the window to find that we were pulling into the place where all the cars parked in ferry. I was getting married at Whidbey Island, in the backyard of a huge house. She stopped the car and opened her door. I reached for the door handle but she grabbed me hand before I could open it.

"I'm going to go get you a snack or two." She said."Stay here!"

"Alright Alice." I agreed. She stood up, out of the car, and walked up the stairs that lead to the next story.

I looked out the car window. It was cloudy, not raining, to my relief. It didnt even look like it was going to start. All of the sudden I saw a splash in the water. I looked more closely to find that a Orca whale was jumping out of the water. I gasped. I had never seen any animal jump out of the water, other then in movies like Free Willy. But that was it.

Alice came back then,carrying a water bottle and a small salad. She handed them to me.

"Thanks!" I said appreciatively. The whale splashed again. "Alice Look!" I pointed where the splash had occurred.

She glanced at where I was pointing right at the moment when it splashed again. She didnt say anything, But she kept looking. Possibly to intrigued to say anything.

We sat silent for awhile while I ate and drank.

"We're there" She informed me. She took my garbage and stepped out of the car to throw them away. When she got back into the car, all the engines of the cars around us revved. As soon as we were allowed to go, And it was safe, Alice zoomed out of the Ferry. The ride to the house was silent for some odd reason. Alice was usually talkative about everything. We pulled into the driveway and Alice suddenly squealed. I looked at her questionably but she just laughed.

She opened her door and got out. In a flash she was at my side of the door opening it for me. I stood up out of the car and a light breeze ruffled my dress. I sighed as butterflies fluttered wildly in my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

REMEMBER! I AM ONLY 13 SO PLEASE BE NICE TO ME! WHEN I GET A FEW REVIEWS I WILL WRITE THE NEXT ONE!

Chapter 2

Alice gracfully picked me up as soon as she was by my side. "So that you won't get your dress dirty." She explained as she read the puzzled expresion on my face.I shrugged it made sense espessially when it was me. Alice walked a Inormal human pace since people where standing by their cars, or just hanging out by the entrance. I could see that she was having trouble not running because her walk was coming faster with each step. We went though many rooms before she stopped and set me down.

She walked over to a huge bed where a simple bouquet of red roses were resting. She took out a small note and handed it to me. I unfolded the parchment already knowing who it was from. I stared at Edward's elegent script as a marveled over the words that he written.

I love You and always will.

Tears flooded my eye's as I read the words again. Alice looked at me concerned. I smiled at her hoping to convince her that I was perfectly fine but It didn't look like I was fooling her at all by the look that she gave me. "Are you all right?" She asked softly.

I sniffed and nodded. Nothing was really wrong with me. It was just the note that filled me with emotion. Even though I really didn't want to get married, the little note made it more bearable. I knew that he loved me and wanted me to be happy. He would do what I wanted because of that. As I looked back on all the times that he had changed his plans because I asked him to. I felt selfish. Everything that I did was for my benifet and no one elses. I made a vow right then to apologise when I got the chance, I noticed that I actually needed to talk to him. I needed him right there at that moment if i was going to make it.

"Alice?" I whispered.

She was by me in a flash. "What is it?" She sounded worried,

"Can you go get Edward?" I asked my voice breaking.

She looked at my face for a moment, as if I was doing something wrong which I probually was in her opinion. After a long moment she nodded and glided out the door. I knew that he would be here in a few minutes. I threw myself onto the bed so that my face was into the pillow and sobbed. This was the last place where I would see Charlie, Mike, Angela, Or Jessica. I wouldn't be able to see Jacob again. He was gone and there where posters of him everywhere that Charlie and Billy had hung up. I pressed the pillow harder and screamed over and over as I sobbed.I felt someone sit on the bed and felt someone rubbing soothing circles on my back. I didn't care I kept screaming and sobbing until I felt cold, hard arms lift me up. I tried to turn away but the arms that held me held me firmly so that I couldn't move an inch.

"Bella." Edward whispered. " Bella, look at me"

I looked at him and he looked worried. I just sobbed harder. He pressed me to his chest until my sobbing slowed. I lifted my head and looked him in the eyes,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward looked concerned. "Bella?" He said softly. I stayed silent, looking at him. He tried again. "Bella what's wrong?"

I let loose. "I'm sorry" I wailed. He looked at me with a confused expression on his beautifull face. He defenitaly wasn't expecting my sudden outburst.

"Bella," He started and then paused. "Bella, What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything..." He trailed off. "Have you?"

I could tell that he thought I did something dangerous. That was a normal reaction for me, I expected as much. "No!" I answered truthfully.

He was really confused now. He tilted his head to the side and pulled his eyes together. "Then what are you aoplogising for?"

He was going to think that I was pathetic. "Well..." I decided against it. "Ummmmm...Well."

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked urgetly.

I couldn't think of anything to say. i had to think quick or else he would know I was making something up. "Ummm I'm sorry for kissing Jake." Once I said it I regretted it. 'Bad move Bella' I thought to myself. I could hear the audible snap of his mouth closing as soon as I finshed saying my best friends name. We were both silent for a long moment before he spoke.

" I already forgave you for that, Love." He said softly. "You were going to apologise for something else weren't you?"

I looked at him. A mistake that I made daily. his Topaz eyes smouldered as he looked at me trying to dazzle it out of me. I laughed out loud.

He pulled back to look at me. "What?"

I blushed. There was no way that I would tell him. It was way to embarassing to say out loud. "Nothing" I said hoping that he wouldn't see through my lie.

To my relief he let it go. "Alright then," He stood up. "We better go get Alice and tell her that she might need to fix your hair a little." He laughed.

"Why?" I asked confused. "She already did it.."

He laughed again and picked me up. I protested as he carried me to a mirror and set me down. I looked at myself and laughed out loud. The veil was off and the bun was hanging off the edge of my cheek. In other words it looked really bad. Espesially for a wedding. I laughed again. "Alice!" I called. She was there in a flash of white.

"Bella" She whined. " I just did that!"

"Alice" Edward said in my defense. "she was just going through a rough time"

Alice nodded seeming to understand. "Alright then," She cleared her throat. "Edward, you need to go stand at that alter while I finish up with Bella"

Edward looked at me for a long moment as if he were scared to leave me or something. "I'll be fine" I assured him. And I would be.

He nodded once, gave me one last longing glance and then hurried out the door. "Bella!" She laughed as she moved the bun to the back of my neck where it belonged. "Next time that you get maried make sure that you don't throw anything on your head!"

I laughed along with her easing my stress a lttle. "Next time.." I sighed. "Alice? How many weddings have you had?"

"Quite a bit actually." She said. "I think they're fun. But that's just my opinion."

"Mmmmmhhmmm" I mumbled as she placed the veil on top of th newly done hair of mine.

"Ok now all you need is the flowers..." She reached behind her and grabbed the flowers. "I wish they had done blue..." She sulked.

I rolled my eyes as I took them from her. "Red is perectly fine, Alice" I heard her sigh in relief.

"Good because..." I didn't hear what else she was saying. I was to deep in thought. Edward in a tux. For my wedding. I had seen him in a tux before of course. For the prom, But this time it was for my wedding. And he looked amazing. In fact he looked to amazing for words. Like an angel maybe. A beautiful god-like angel who chose me.

"Bella" Alice said annoyed.She obviously knew that I wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to her. "We have to go get in order in the back so that we can start."

"Kay" I sighed. This is it I thought to myself. The last time that I would Be Isabella Marie Swan. After the next 30 minutes I would be Isabella Marie Mason-Cullen. Bined together with love for enternity.

She helped me get to the back door where everyone was complemanting each other appearances. When I came out. EVerybody crowded around me. Something that I did not like.

"Oh My god!" dozens of voices where heard. People complementing me on how I looked. I looked up to try to see what Alice had done to the place. There was red rose entwined aound poles. A DJ on the side. Crap i thought to myself that means dancing... Not one of my favorites. Not at all.

Musi started and everybody got in their postions. I took a deep breath as each couple went hand in hand up the isle. Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, and then me. As I took my first stepmy heart beat sped up rapidly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1

Setting

Sun

By: Sage Monnett

Chapter One

Getting Ready

"Bella" Alice sang. "You're getting married today! You know what that means!"

I groaned. "Alice…" I sat up and looked at the clock. It was only eight in the morning. To early.

" There's no point in arguing with me you know." She giggled quietly.

I didn't even have to think about it to know that she was right. Alice was always right of course.

"Fine" I said sourly. " But at least let me get dressed and eat first.

" Okay!" She said, her voice full victory. She could be easy to please at times. She walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a deep blue lace tank top. "Here, change into these, you'll want to be comfortable"

" Alice not to spoil your fun or anything but these aren't the most comfortable clothes."

"Fine" She mumbled. " You chose out your clothes."

" Okay" I walked over to my closet and picked out a pair of black sweats. "But if it will make you happy I'll wear the tank top."

" Okay!" She decided.

I pulled of my pajamas and slipped on the sweats and tank top. I crouched down to reach my slippers and pulled them on quickly. I stood up and walked to the door. I looked back at Alice.

" Are you coming?" I asked

"No, not right now but I'll be there in a minute. I think that it would be better if I went through the front door so I don't scare Charlie." She said.

" Your right" I answered.

I turned back to the door and walked out of the room. Charlie was sitting in his chair. He looked uncomfortable.

" Hey Bells" He called "How did you sleep"

I couldn't tell him that Edward came over like he did every night and that I got about one hour of sleep before Alice woke me up.

" Fine" I lied. I was getting better at lying. Sometimes even Edward believed me.

"That's great," he said. I could tell that a talk was coming up and I braced myself for it.

" So you're getting married today" He sounded uncomfortable

" Yep!" I tried to sound as enthusiastic as I could. I didn't really want to get married yet but I knew that I had to if I wanted to be in Edwards's world. The only thing that I truly wanted. To be a vampire

" So are you exited?" He asked.

" Yep!" I said. Someone rapped lightly on the door and I immediately knew that it was Alice. I sighed in relief. I ran to the door and Alice was waiting quietly. " Thank you! You just saved me from a very long and uncomfortable conversation with Charlie!"

" Maybe I should leave you two alone for a while…" She teased.

"No!" I answered quickly. I knew that she was teasing but I didn't want her to change her mind. I knew Alice to well. She could change her mind easily.

" I was just teasing you know." She replied.

" I know you were," I said.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. " Have you eaten yet?" She asked.

" Nope," I answered. " I'm only human you now. I can't really eat in 2 minutes."

" Not for long." She whispered. " Soon you'll be a just like us."

" Yeah I will, huh?" I breathed. Just thinking of the idea of being like Edward, a vampire, made butterflies flutter around rapidly in my stomach.

" Well go ahead and eat!" She shooed me away. " I don't have all day!"

I quickly turned around and walked toward the kitchen. I grabbed a package of pop tarts and put them in the toaster. Then I walked over to the living room.

" Do you want anything, Dad?" I asked

" No thanks Bella" He replied warily. " I already ate"

" Okay" I called. That was strange, I thought, usually I made breakfast for him on Saturdays. Maybe he was just getting used to the fact that I would be gone now that I was getting married. I shrugged. I turned back to the kitchen and the pop tarts flew out of the toaster telling me that they were done. I put them on a plate and sat down at the table. I sighed and bit down on to one of the pop tarts. The bright red filling oozed out of it reminded me of blood. I tossed it in the garbage can and got myself a bowl of cereal instead. I hurried to eat it. I wanted to get this day over with. After I was done I ran over to Alice who was to my surprise sitting at gushing out her plans for the wedding. He was listening intently.

" Alice" I called. " Im ready"

She stood up and walked over to the front door.

" Bye Charlie" She called.

" Bye Alice!" He answered. " Bye Bella"

" See you later dad" I yelled back.

We walked out to her car. I climbed into the passengers seat and buckled my seatbelt. By the time I was buckled Alice was already buckled and calling someone on the phone.

"Hey Edward!" She said, Her voice musical. She paused for a minute. " Yes she's here. She knew that she had to chance in arguing with me." She laughed and I could just imagine what Edward looked like then. Knowing him and how exited he w as for our wedding he was probably glowing. I couldn't wait to see him.

" Alright" She groaned. "But you cant see her when we're get her all ready."

I glared at her. "I don't care if Edward sees me or not!"

She glared back and then sighed. " It is your wedding." Then to Edward. " She's being difficult about you not seeing her so I guess you can. Just not when we put on the dress."

I could tell that Alice wasn't going to compromise anymore so I sighed in defeat.

Alice glared at me again. " You'll live." She cleared her throat. " Okay we'll see you in a minute." She snapped the phone shut with visible frustration. " I don't see why you cant just wait to see Edward until 5 o clock tonight."

" I want him there with me at all times" I answered simply. " I want this to be as unofficial as possible"

" I know." She sighed. "I understand that"

We turned into the unmarked driveway of the Cullen's house. I jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and ran up the front steps. As soon as I got there Edward opened up the door and pulled me into his arms. I sighed and he looked down at me with anxious eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes soft.

" Just nervous I guess" I replied.

He chuckled. " Alright then, Lets go"

I sighed again and this time he just laughed. I think he knew that I didn't want Alice treating me like a doll again. Although I knew that getting ready with Edward there wouldn't be so bad.

We walked through the door and Alice was waiting. I hadn't seen her come in. " Come on Bella!" She said joyfully. " We have alot of work to do to you."

I scowled. " Fine."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. To my frustration Edward joined in too.

" You go ahead Alice." Edward said still laughing. "We'll be right there"

" Alright" And then she was gone.

He pulled me up so that I was cradled in his arms, close to his ice cold chest. I sighed contentedly.

"Ready?" He asked. His eyes were full of excitement.

" What's you definition of 'ready'? I asked.

He laughed. "Lets go."

We raced up the stairs, to Alice's room size bathroom. It was covered in every kind of beauty product there was. I groaned. " God, Alice!"

" I dont know what you'll need." She said defensively.

Edward set me down on a soft stool that was about the height of Alice's shoulders. I knew that this would take a long time and I braced myself for it.

Alice circled around me. "Hmmmmmm," she mumbled. "Where to start..."

She then gathered up all her cosmetics and put them in a line. She picked up a small glass bottle and popped off the lid. I decided not to pay attention to what she did to my face. Instead I decided that I would just talk to Edward.

" So..." I trailed off. Edward's eye's where on me. His eyebrows knit together.

" Are you alright?" He asked for the second time that day.

" I'm fine." I replied. "Just nervous."

" Me too" He admitted. " Oh! By the way..." He trailed off this time. Then a huge grin spread on his face. "What kind of car would you like?"

I glared. "No car."

"Your getting one if you like it or not" He said, still grinning hugely.

" Bella!" Alice said. "Close your eyes!"

I reluctantly pulled my eyes off of Edward and closed them. I felt a small brush glide across my eyelids softly.

After Alice was done with the first eye I heard Edward catch his breath. I opened my eyes and jerked my head to face him directly.

"Bella!" Alice cried. She sounded almost mad. Then I realized that she wasn't done with my eyes.

"Ooops!" I gasped. " Sorry!"

When I looked up at her, her gaze was on Edward not me. She looked suspicious for some reason.

"Edward..." Alice began.

" Sorry Alice, I couldn't help it." He was sincere. I was confused.

" What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

" Edward." Alice sneered. "Decided that it would be fun to take a peek of you in your wedding dress."

I glanced up at him in shock. I didnt think that Edward would ever do that to something that Alice had been planning for so long.

" As I said." He retorted. " I am very sorry. That was uncalled for."

" Yes" Alice said. " It was"

I broke in. " Does that mean that Edward can stay even while I have my dress on?" Anyone could hear the hope in my voice.

" NO!" Alice snapped and I flinched. She didnt usually talk like this. " We will do this my way. Your wedding will be perfect."

"Alice" Edward warned," Bella has a say on this too. Not just you."

" I know" She said. " Im sorry, I just want this to be perfect"

"Alice." I broke their argument.

"Yes" she answered curtly.

" We'll do this your way." I said slowly.

They both looked at me shocked. They knew that I wanted Edward there the whole time. So that I could make this as unofficial as possible.

" Are you sure about that, Bella?" Edward asked. His eyes smoldered and I lost my train of thought.

"Ummmmm..." I focused to get my mind onto the topic that they were questioning me on. "Oh! Yes I'm sure"

" Really?" Alice asked. All the traces of anger gone. Instead her voice was filled with happiness.

" Yes" I replied, not looking at Edward, fearing that I might get momentarily distracted or something. "Edward needs time to get ready too."

"You have a point" Alice said. " Well Edward there you go! You need to get out-"

I cut her off. " As long as it's alright with Edward" I stole a glance at him and he looked worried.

Alice groaned and before she could turn around to ask him, He answered." Whatever Bella wants, I agree to."

Alice beamed. "Thank you!" She squealed. Then she turned to get a wet wash cloth so that she could wash the make-up off my face.

"You dont need to give into her you know" Edward said softly.

"I know" I answered. "But you really will need to get ready."

He laughed. "How long do you think that it will take me to get ready?"

I frowned. "Not that long. But I dont want Alice to be mad at me. And I really dont mind."

It was his turn to frown. " Alright" He said scrutinizing my face. "If thats what you want"

I smiled. I didnt really want him to leave, I just wanted to be on good terms with Alice today.

"Thanks Edward." I replied.

Alice walked back into the room with a apple in one hand and a washcloth in the other. " Are you hungry yet? She asked.

"No" I answered. "Maybe later though."

She smiled. "Alright."

She set the apple down on a small table right by my side. Then she turned to me and began to scrub the make-up off my face gently.

"So you never asked one of my earlier questions..." Edward trailed off.

"What question?" I asked curiously.

He grinned. "What car?"

I scowled. "I dont want a car."

"Your getting one." He laughed. "I dont care if I have to pick you up and stuff you in the drivers seat."

I looked into his eyes and they were amused. He was having fun. I wasn't, I was getting irritated and he could tell. But I knew Edward well enough that I knew he would do what he said.

"Hmmpp" I knew I had no chance in winning.

"If your not going to choose a car then Im going to choose it for you." He threatened.

I thought about that. I didnt think it was a bad idea.

"Go ahead." I challenged, He knew me well enough to know what kind of car I would like.

"Alright" He said. I could tell that he was happy that I had given in. " I'll choose the car. Dont worry it will be _fast. _

I sighed. "If that makes you happy."

He laughed. "It does."

Alice broke in. "Finally!"

I didnt know if that was a reaction to the deal me and Edward had just made about the car or something else.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"All done with your make-up!" She replied. "Now we have to do your hair!"

Edward and I both rolled our eyes in unison.

I felt Alice take chunks of my hair and roll them in the curling iron. "Your going to look GREAT Bella." She emphasized the word great.

I laughed. "If you say so Alice."

She laughed along with me and Edward joined in too.

It was silent after that for a long while. I was deep in my thoughts of the wedding.

"Done!" Alice announced.

My head snapped up. I hadn't noticed that I had it down. Edward looked at me.

"Edward! You need to get out now!" Alice shooed him away with a flick of her wrist.

He stood up."Alright" He said calmly. "I'll see you soon Bella."

"Kay" I said smiling.

He leaned down to press his ice cold lips to mine. "You look amazing." He whispered. His cool breath tickled my ear.

"Thanks." I whispered back. He straightened and walked out the door, stealing another wistful glance in my direction.

"Time for the dress!" Alice said excitedly. She danced over to her closet to take out the ivory dress.

I stood up and stretched. My legs were stiff from sitting down all that time. My stomach growled and I took the apple with me as I walked towards Alice. She handed me the dress. "Remember to unzip the back and step into it. I dont want you ruining your hair." She warned me.

"Ok." I said, taking a bite of the apple before setting it down again.

"No looking until I come back in!" Alice said severely. " I want to see your face!" Then she left the room.

I peeled off my sweats and tank top to replace it with the dress. I followed Alice's instructions about unzipping the back. Just like her, I didn't want to mess up my hair. When I tried zipping it, I only got halfway before my arms couldn't pull it up anymore."Alice!" I called. "I need help!"

She was there before I finished my sentence. "What?"

"Zipper." I explained.

She laughed and zipped it up all the way. "There you go."

"Thanks" I said laughing with her.

I noticed that she had changed. Instead of the jeans and bright yellow t-shirt, she had a off-white dress. It was plain but it flowed just right for her pixie-like figure. It was strapless and only went down alittle past her knees. The only design on it was some gold embroidered in the seams. She had white flats on.

She walked back to the closet to pull out my veil. I picked up the apple and took a couple bites. When she came back, she stood right behind me so that she could put the vintage veil on my head. Then she lead me to a full-size mirror with her hands on my shoulders.

When she dropped her hands I gasped. The person looked nothing like me. The dress, white satin fell gracefully to the floor. Thousands of glittering crystals glittered off the torso. The veil, with a small,glittering tiara holding the vintage lace together was beautiful. My hair was in a high bun, so I couldn't see all of it because of the veil. But loose curls were visible, framing my face softly. My face was a stranger to me. Alice had lightly tinted my cheekbones with a soft pink. My eyes had a gold shimmer with a little bit of white at the edge. The bottom of my eyes was lightly traced with a black pencil. With all the mascara, my eyelashes were longer then usual. My lips were just glossy, nothing flashy to my relief.

"Wow" I whispered.

" I did well" She giggled. "Admit it"

"You did" I said in awe. I looked like something like a model in a magazine. I was amazed at what she had done to me.

"I know!" She said, clapping her hands. She looked at the clock and gasped." It's four forty-five! We have to get going!"

She ran, once again to her closet appearing with a shoe-box. "Your going to need shoes."

"What kind of shoes are you making where this time?" I scowled. The last time that she got me shoes was at the prom and those in my opinion a deathtrap. I wasn't known for walking in high heels.

"You'll be fine" She said brusquely. She opened the box and to my great horror, They were the same design from prom. The only differences were that they had an extra half of an inch heel and they were an off white.

"ALICE!" I shouted." I cannot wear those!"

"Why not?" SHe asked offended.

" You of all people should know why!" I said exasperated. " I can hardly walk on a flat surface in tennis shoes, and now your trying to make me wear heels!"

"Dont worry!" She soothed me. "You'll be fine!"

"Fine" i snapped. "But if I fall I'll know who to blame.

"Ok" She said laughing.

I threw off my flip-flops and replaced them with the dangerous siloetto heels. I strapped them up glad that I got to wear two instead of one this time. Because of the James incident I had to wear a cast on one of my legs. Hence the one shoe. I stood up and wobbled alittle, Alice caught and steadied me automatically.

"Thanks" I said.

"Your welcome" She replied.

She swept me up in her arms and ran out into the garage. The porshe was the only car left, and she set me down in the passenger's side easily.

"I thought you couldn't ride the porshe around Forks" I said suspiciously.

"I'm not." She smiled. "But today I can"

"Why?" I asked confused.

"After the wedding I am going to L.A." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh!" I said surprised."Why?"

She laughed. "I'm going shopping and no one else wants to go with me"

"I can't" I said.

"Oh, I know that!" She laughed again. "It's your wedding day! of course not! You need time with Edward today."

I sighed in relief. "Yeah"

She laughed. I looked out the window to find that we were pulling into the place where all the cars parked in ferry. I was getting married at Whidbey Island, in the backyard of a huge house. She stopped the car and opened her door. I reached for the door handle but she grabbed me hand before I could open it.

"I'm going to go get you a snack or two." She said."Stay here!"

"Alright Alice." I agreed. She stood up, out of the car, and walked up the stairs that lead to the next story.

I looked out the car window. It was cloudy, not raining, to my relief. It didnt even look like it was going to start. All of the sudden I saw a splash in the water. I looked more closely to find that a Orca whale was jumping out of the water. I gasped. I had never seen any animal jump out of the water, other then in movies like Free Willy. But that was it.

Alice came back then,carrying a water bottle and a small salad. She handed them to me.

"Thanks!" I said appreciatively. The whale splashed again. "Alice Look!" I pointed where the splash had occurred.

She glanced at where I was pointing right at the moment when it splashed again. She didnt say anything, But she kept looking. Possibly to intrigued to say anything.

We sat silent for awhile while I ate and drank.

"We're there" She informed me. She took my garbage and stepped out of the car to throw them away. When she got back into the car, all the engines of the cars around us revved. As soon as we were allowed to go, And it was safe, Alice zoomed out of the Ferry. The ride to the house was silent for some odd reason. Alice was usually talkative about everything. We pulled into the driveway and Alice suddenly squealed. I looked at her questionably but she just laughed.

She opened her door and got out. In a flash she was at my side of the door opening it for me. I stood up out of the car and a light breeze ruffled my dress. I sighed as butterflies fluttered wildly in my stomach.


End file.
